Ministry Of Chancellor John Shepard
The Ministry Of Chancellor John Shepard Is The Chief Governing Body For The New Galactic Government Following The Reaper War, and The Inaugural Governing Body For The GFFUP. The Ministry Of Chancellor John Shepard began at 10:00 Am on April 27, 2187 CE, when he became the First Chancellor For The Galactic Federation Of Freely United Planets, The Democratic and Militaristic Government That Replaced The Citadel Council. Shepard had Previously been The Acting Political Representative For Humanity In The Economic and Political Crisis In The Aftermath Of The Battle For Earth. Shepard's Influence and Leadership Role Enabled Him To Change The Way The Galaxy Was Run, By Reforging The Council Into A New Government That Was Led By A Democratically Elected Chancellor Who Was Supported and Advised By A Council Of Representatives From The Original Council Races Who Sat On The Council, As Well As The Newer Seats Created By Shepard. Scholars have described his Political and Economic Positions as Popular and Controversial In Equal Measure, While journalistic observers occasionally viewed his Diplomatic, Passionate, and Courageous Form Of A Non-Political Style Of Speech Appealing to Young, Working-Class, Veteran, and Politically-Tired Voters. Composition Executive and Administrative Positions The Executive and Administrative Aspects Of The Ministry Were Overseen Primarily By The Ministers Of State, Defense, Law, Health, Education, and Industry and Commerce. Minister of State: Steven Hackett (2187―present) Minister of Finance, Commerce, Industry, and Economic Development Barla Von (2188―present) Minister of Defense Urdnot Wrex (2189―present) Minister of Justice and Legal Affairs Hannah Shepard (2189―present) Minister of Immigration, Refugees and Citizenship Sparatus (2189―present) Minister of Transportation and Infrastructure Valern (2189―present) Minister of Agriculture Tevos (2198―present) Minister of Energy, Science and Technological Advancement Admiral Xen (2198―present) Minister of Internal Affairs and Public Administration Oriana Lawson (2199―present) Minister of Education EDI (2187―present) Minister of Culture, Sports Management and Media Broadcasting Irissa (2189―present) Minister of Health Dr. Karin Chakwas, M.D. (2187―present) Notable non-Cabinet positions Executive Office staff Chief of Staff Miranda Lawson (2188―present) Deputy Chiefs of Staff Felicia Hannigan (2187―present) Admiral Rann (2187―present) Liara T'Soni (2189―present) Press Secretary Diana Allers (2187―present) Communications Director Padok Wikks (2198―present) Security affairs Executor of Citadel Security Services Armando-Owen Bailey (2187―present) Director of Citadel Emergency Services Dr. Chloe Michele (2187―present) Director of the Citadel Travel Advisory Conrad Verner (2188―present) Director of Federation Intelligence Kasumi Goto (2187-Present) Director Of Judicial Affairs and Nominations In Order To Be Nominated For The Judicial Affairs and Nominations Committee, Applicants Must Must A Thorough and Extensive Background Check Starting From The Date Of Their Birth Onward, The Current Director, Jacob Taylor Has Made Great Pains To Make Judicial Affairs A More Streamlined and Linear Organisation. Jacob Taylor (2189-Present) Economic Reforms Rebuilding The Galactic Economy As A Result Of The Chaos and Destruction Wrought By The Reaper War, Many Companies Such As Those Of The Volus Stood To Reap Major Profits In An Unregulated Fashion. One Of Shepard's First and Most Controversial Actions, Was To Pass The Economic Crisis and Protection Act, A Government Reform That Prevented The Opportunistic Volus From Using Unfair and Characteristically Standard Business Practices. The Volus Companies Didn't Enjoy Being Forced To Operate Under Stricter Economic Laws and Pushed Hard For The Bill To Lifted, But Ultimately They Backed Down. United Banking Bill The Second and Arguably Least Controversial Reform That Shepard Instituted, Was The United Banking Bill, A Bill That Formed A Unified Banking Conglomerate With All The Major Banks Of Citadel Space and Was Overseen Directly By The Minister Of Finance's Staff. The United Bank Was A Legislation Bill That Placed All The Major Banks Under The Federations Banner, and Would Enable Them To Make Use Of The Funds and Interest Rates Accrued In The Post-War To Use The Money To The Federations Benefit. Specifically Targeting The Accounts Of Deceased Holders. State Controlled Industrial Act A Brief Bill Passed By The Galactic Federation Senate, Which Granted The Government The Rights To Control The Galactic Industry By Using The Companies On Council Planets To Make The Most Of The Post-War Industry State and Combine All Salvageable and Remaining Assets Into A Single Government Run Industry. Tuchanka Terraforming Act A Bill Passed By Shepard To Assist The Krogan In Rebuilding Their Devastated Homeworld, and Acquire The Gratitude Of The Krogan In The Process, The Bill Forced The Companies Of The Volus, Alliance, Asari and Turian Hierarchy To Help Rebuild Tuchanka. Military Reforms United Federation Forces Act One Of The First Acts Established By Shepard, The United Federation Forces Act, Combines The Militaries Of The Humans, Turians, Asari, Salarians, Quarians, Geth, Krogan, Batarians, Hanar and Drell, and Volus and Elcor Into One Central Military Force. The Resulting Amalgam Was A Particularly Effective and Combat Ready Military. Of All The Military Forces, The Turians, Asari, Krogan, Quarians and Geth, and Salarians Suffered The Least Casualties, and Thus Formed The Initial Bulk Of The New Military. Thanix Weapons Program A Military Project and Reformation That Focused On Perfecting The Thanix Weapon Technology and Using It In The New Military As The Mainstay Weapon Of The New Military. The Thanix Cannon Was The First Step, But Thanks To Quarian and Geth Engineers, Salarian Scientists, and Asari Technicians, The Thanix Technology Was Repurposed To Encompass Missiles, Torpedoes, and Vehicle Mounted Weapons. Much Of The Technology Used Came From The Downed Reaper Forces and Their Destroyed Capital Ships, As Was The Original Thanix Weapon. Thanix Weapons Are Now Produced Exclusively For The Imperial Federation Army and Navy, Though Some Mercenary Groups Do Attain Various Pre and Post-Military Models. Stealth Dreadnoughts Act Following The War, Shepard Placed A Limit On The Number Of Stealth Dreadnoughts A Species and World Could Produce, Due In Part To The Destructive Powers Of Standard Dreadnoughts, Which Were Now Effectively Doubled Due To The Salarians Discovery On How To Make Them Cloaked. The Stealth Dreadnoughts Act Was Signed Without Major Incident, and Like The Treaty Of Farixen Which Stated Non-Council Seated Races Could Only Produce One Dreadnought For Every Five The Turians Had, While The Other Races On The Actual Council Could Produce Three Dreadnoughts For Every Five Of The Turians. This New Legislation Allowed The Same Measure Of Production Ratio In That The Rules That Prevented Non-Council Seated Races From Producing More Than One Dreadnought For Every Five Of The Turians, This Ruled That Stealth-Capable Dreadnoughts Were Not Held Under The Same Banner, and As Such, Council Races and Worlds Were Only Allowed To Produce For For Every Seven The Salarians Produced, and Non-Council Seated Woulds Could Only Produce Two For Every Eight Salarian Produced Dreadnoughts. Treaty Of Non-Aggression The Treaty Of Non-Aggression, Is A Diplomatic Treaty Between The Systems Alliance and The Batarian Hegemony. The Treaty Stipulates That The Humans and Batarians Are Forbidden From Engaging In Hostilities Or Performing Actions That Could Damage Relations and The Peace Accords. The Treaty as The First Major Step Towards Reconciliation Between Humans and Batarians Following Batarian Government Backed Terrorist Attacks and Slave Raids, Such As The Raids On Mindoir, and The Attack On Elysium, Which Was Retaliated By The Alliance By Butchering Batarian Prisoners On Torfan. The Treaty Came At A Time When Neither Side Wanted Another War, and Even If They Did, Neither Could Sustain It For A Sufficiently Long Time. The Treaty Was Signed On The Quarian Homeworld, Of Rannoch, Where The Quarians and Geth Were Also In The Midst Of Signing A Treaty Of Non-Aggression, As Were The Krogan and The Turians and Salarians. These Treaties Became Known As The Rannoch Accords. This As Such Requires No Military Action To Be Taken Against The Other Side, Unless Both Governments Agree To Resolve It To The Most Effective and Suitable Option and Degree.Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:GFFUP Groups Category:GFFUP Category:GFFUP Cabinets Category:Governing Bodies Category:Councilors Category:Council Cabinets Category:Councils Category:Ministries Category:Ministry Of Chancellor John Shepard Category:Council Groups